Destiny
by littlemissemz
Summary: This is a one-shot story about Gabriella going to her high school reuion to wake up with a horrible hangover and TROY BOLTEN nacked! Is this destiny or a punishment?


I know I should be focusing on my other story but I was just too tempted to write this one-shot story!

**I do not own HSM nor the charaters! **

please review or my teddy army will eat you!

Love LittleMissEmz xxxx

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing and my whole body was aching! My eyes where glue shut so I snuggled more into the foreign hotel bed hoping I didn't do anything too embarrassing last night at the 10 year East high school reunion. I really didn't want to go but Taylor called me up and demanded I go. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and smelled cologne. My eyes snapped open and I quickly scanned the room. This was definitely not the room I had paid for, it was very fancy. I saw my back maxi dress crumpled on the fool next to my Georgia Dainty Rose thong which was ripped in two and my bra was dangling from the bathroom door handle. I quickly looked under the blanket to see my naked body and I saw a love bit on my left breast suddenly my face heated up. I closed my eyes and rolled in the bed unfortunately I rolled off the bed landing on the floor with a bang. That is when I saw the <strong>SIX<strong> opened condom wrappers on the floor. _No wonder my body hurt!_ I winced as I attempted to stand up suddenly the bathroom door swung open and stood there right in front of me with only a towel on was the high school stud and was caption of the wild cats, **Troy Bolton. **"Are you okay?" Troy said whilst running over to me. My face heated up, "I-I-I...F-F-Fine," I mumbled. He swiftly picked me up and placed me on the bed then without warning he gave me a deep passionate kiss. Without a thought I slapped him across the face! Troy stood there in shock for couple of minutes then his blue eyes turned sad. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Guilty swept over me, "No..." I stumbled, "it just... I don't remember what happened..." "Wait!" Troy interrupted, "you don't remember anything?" "Well no but I do have an incredible hangover and I dare to think what I look like so do you mind," I pushed Troy out of the way and stood up unluckily for me I fell flat on my face. I wanted to burst into tears; I didn't want to be rejected again by Troy. "Brie, are you okay?" Troy asked worried. "No, no I am not," I sobbed. Troy once again scooped me up again and placed me gentle on the bed. "I'll go run you a bath and we talk about this later," he smiled. I wiped my tears away and Troy throws his white shirt at me then he disappeared into the bathroom. I slid into Troy shirt and I inhaled his scent. "Your bath ready," Troy said popping his head out of the bathroom door, "do you need my help?" I shook my head and slowly slide of the bed and prayed that I wouldn't fall. I stood up and like a baby trying to walk for the first time lucky for me I managed to stumble into the bath to Troy amusement.  
>After bathing and a lot time making myself look like I am alive, I left the bathroom in the hotel dressing gown. Troy had ordered room service and he was casual sitting down waiting for me in a pair jeans and shirt. "You didn't have to wait for me!" I sighed while joining him. He smiled at me and I could know I was blushing. "Did you enjoy your bath, Brie," He gentle smiled. "Yes," I squeaked. I took a deep breath and started eating my food without looking at him, "So why are you calling me Brie?" I mumbled. Troy sighed, "You just seemed to like it last night..." I carried on eating my food and the room fell into an awkward silence. "Brie," Troy interrupted the silence, "please look at me." I reluctantly lifted my head and got absorbed into his dreamy blue eyes. "Gabriella I love you," Troy announced. I stared at him dumbfounded, <em>he pulling my leg. <em>"Funny," I laughed sarcastically, "why would the wild cat who goes to U of A love a nerd like me?" Troy suddenly took my hand in his. "Brie," he breathed, "I loved you since high school." _This joke gone too far! _I pulled my hands away from his. "Look this might be a joke to you but it isn't..." I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "I am being serious!" Troy shouted which took me by surprise, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have went to Berkley but instead U of A which was my dad choose. If it wasn't for you I would have never stood up to my dad!" My eyes widened and the tears stopped. "But y-you-you rejected m-me!" I stumbled. Troy eyebrow rose, "you never said anything to me?" "y-y-yes," I stammered, "I did, and I got Sharpey to give you a love letter from me." Troy eyes widened, "wait they were your feelings!" I nodded. "I thought they were Sharpey so-so that why I rejected them," he mumbled shyly putting his head in his hands. I smiled, "I love you too, wild cat." Troy turned to me and leant over the table then whispered in my ear, "so how about reminding you about last night." My cheeks were flaring up and I nodded shyly. He quickly came and picked me up then took me to the bed to make up the 10 years we missed... I guess we are destined for one another!


End file.
